


Day of Night

by Batistasprincess



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batistasprincess/pseuds/Batistasprincess
Summary: On the brink of war for the Celtics, A Norse-Danish Princess has to pick one of three princes to wed. The princess is against the arranged marriage but will one of the three be able to change her mind and get her to fall in love? Will someone be chosen before "The Day of Night"





	Day of Night

**(A/N: I honestly thought to myself I really shouldn’t have to reboot this one but I’m gonna probably put some more things in or just clean up the spelling. Either way enjoy and  Siguard belongs to Dion Mystique)**

 

It was the begging of the civil war of the vampires. If the Princes of Europe didn't marry at the Day of Night that would be the powder keg. Currently in power is Prince Andrew Galloway of Scotland, he's better known under Sir Drew McIntyre. Also ruling in power are Prince Stuart Bennett of England, better known as Sir Wade Barrett and, then you have Prince Stephen Farrelly of Ireland better known as Sir Sheamus O'Shaunessy. But under the Nordic rule is vampire Princess Melanie Brandenhoff. No she doesn't have a secondary name like our three princes. Quickly the day of night approaches and the three Princes are going to Denmark to see who "The Norse Goddess" will take as her mate. This is our story…

 

London, England, Europe, 2015

 

Prince Stuart was known as an intelligent strategist. He was mainly three steps ahead of everyone and everything. For a man that was only 500 years old he was skilled in sword fighting just like his clan mates. He could speak over 10 different languages and he's read everything from Shakespeare to JK Rowlings. One of the English prince's favorite things was to fight. But it would be bare knuckled. This man…more like vampire was terribly strong when it comes to fist fighting. So terrible that he nearly killed a man. Well it was his preference when hunting for blood, either that or he would use his vampiric powers to lure anyone to his chambers and drink them dry after a night of passion. Currently our Prince is just walking down from his private library. In his hand is Destined by: P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast. Stuart had no idea why he was getting into this young adult series. But he never questioned it. I guess over 500 years that re-reading the same stuff gets old. Down the spiral staircase the prince walked alone. His footsteps echoes the hollow area that the stairs where. As of late Prince Bennett had a ton on his mind. The day of night was coming up quickly. He and his brothers haven't found mates yet and there have been threats of civil war of the Celtic vampires. Steward had guessed for the vampires would split into three sides. One for him, one for Andrew and one for Stephen. Yeah that sounds about right. But Stuart knew that he would have to meet with his brothers tomorrow to find their future queens.

 

Ayr, Scotland, Europe, 2015

 

Prince Andrew sat in his music room alone. The Scottish Prince was civil when it came to fights, he would usually either get to calm the parties down and talk it out. And if that didn't work then he would have them dueling. Prince Andrew loved the music arts and the sword. He owned many claymores and he could play anything on the piano and violin. One of his favorite songs that he loves to play is "Your song" by: Sir. Elton John. Andrew's fingers graced over his baby grand piano as, he starts to play a song. A smile plays on the Prince's face. He met Princess Melanie at a dueling competition in Gaslow many years ago. The two of them were in the finals when her Norse took down "the sinister Scotsman". Ever since then Prince Andrew has a had a fancy for her. He as well as his brothers knew that the day of night was coming. The Scottish Prince was planning on courting the Norse one. But Andrew knew that his brothers would also seek her hand. He knew though if the three didn't marry, there would be a war for the Celtic vampires. It amazes how the Norse vampires don't war over the fact their princess isn't married. He knew that the Norns were fighters to the death by nature. But he also knew that the Brandenhoffs weren't normal Norns either. They were a civil yet tempered, epically the Princess. Suddenly Andrew went from a sad slow song to a romantic love song. The prince sighed with a smile as he gets into the music. He knows tomorrow, he and his brothers meet.

 

Dublin, Ireland, Europe, 2015

 

Prince Stephen was in the stables with the horses. He was brushing the mane of his trusty horse: Laoch (or Warrior in Gaelic). Stephen enjoyed the open air of the green island. Laoch and him would ride everywhere from the darkest of battles to the safest of seas. The fiery red head also had a temper that could match a Norsemen's. Shephen's mind wanders into his thoughts. Should he just pass power to one of his brothers? Should he marry? Or should he just be him and kick some ass? Yeah the third one sounded good to him. He knew him and his brothers were meeting tomorrow. Something about the trip to Denmark and Princess Melanie. Be Stephen didn't pay much attention. He was more focused on the weather. The nice sunny day made a perfect trip with Laoch. But then again he wished his head was with him on that day. He knew that this Day of Night was the most important for all vampires. Not just the Celtics either. He also knew that Norns are stubborn, so he in mind accepted the challenge. He knew he was planning on taking Laoch with him because that horse was like his child. He'd do anything for her. After he finished brushing the trusty steed he tosses her an apple and leaves the stable. The night's wind greeted him as a smiles plays on his face. He knew Norse were stubborn, fighters but they can be like everyone else. Was it bad that he knew that her Uncle (or Onkle in Danish) is McMahon of Belfast? Most likely not. He knew he could use that to his advantage. The Irish Prince looked up at the moon and smirk. Let the games begin.

 

Copenhagen, Denmark, Europe, 2015

 

"Lady Melanie". Came a voice at her door.

 

It was a nice night out in the Danish land. Melanie, Princess of Denmark was out on her balcony thinking to herself. The person at the door broke her thoughts and she turns her head.

 

"Yes Sigurd enter". Melanie said quietly.

 

The door opens and the Captain of Melanie's royal knights walks in. Sigurd is an Afro-Dane male, he's very respected in the knighthood community and is one of Melanie's best friends. His smile could cheer up anyone and he's very amazing at the sword. The knight has never killed anyone…yet but people know not to mess with him. He smiles and walks over to her majesty.

 

"What are you up to"? He asked.

 

"I gotten word about Celtic princes coming here. Is that true"? Melanie asked looking up at him.

 

"Ja my lady". Came a female voice.

 

Both of them turned and see Melanie's royal maiden Gaiatine. The female is the other best friend in Melanie's trio and she was born and raised in the castle. She strolls over and sits on Melanie's bed. The two others walk in and stand near her.

 

"The day of night is coming". Gaiatine said.

 

"Nothing new, I won't marry as always. If I get the throne I will rule alone, but then again I have you two and God by my side". Melanie said petting her dog in her hands.

 

The black Scottish terrier wolf mix also known as Fenrir rested in his master's hands. The dog was a gift from Prince McIntyre's family about two years ago. You see Drew's dog Brigit gave birth to a litter and Drew figured it would be a nice showing of friendship between the two. Fenrir ran right up to Melanie and since then the two became great companions.

 

"And you too Fenrir. Isn't that right puppy"? Melanie asked smiling widely.

 

The dog barks and the two other vampires smile down at him. Then the sound of heavy footsteps is heard in the hallway. Melanie knew who was coming. Her Father's royal knight…Randy Orton. Mel walks up to the door and peaked out slowly. So he was there, coming down the hall. Mel in the back of her mind knew why already; to take her to her Father to talk about the day of night. Melanie never cared about the day of night to be honest. She believed free love should happen for royals, like it did with commoners. She knew that her Far (Father) and Moh (mother) meet during that time and well…they did fall in love. But year after year Melanie decided not to be in this. Was it that hard for some to understand? Well yes to be honest. Most vampires believe that the royals should be married by the time they're 250. But Melanie and the Celtic Princes stood their ground and said no. But now since there are talks of a civil war between the three fractions of the Celtics, Mel was being forced to wed. In all honest, it didn't matter to her what happened. As long as the Danes where happy, that's what she cared about the most.

 

"Come with me Princess, your father awaits. I know you knew that though". Randy said looking into her eyes.

 

Mel nodded and left with him. Not saying a word Melanie knew this would be one of the longest walks she would ever take in life. To her she felt like a prisoner in her own home as it was. This didn't feel right in her mind. Melanie would always make her own choices, but now she's being forced. Footstep matched footstep and before Melanie knew it she was in the throne room.

 

"Welcome to hell". Mel thought to herself.


End file.
